Kingdoms Collide (AU)
by Morgana's Child
Summary: Guinevere and Arthur are two royals from kingdoms that rival each other. In order to make peace this pair must marry despite Guinevere's love for Lancelot. With all challenges can they make it work? Well arranged marriage never was easy for nobles of Albion...
1. A Song

Two Worlds Collide By Demi lovato

She was given the world

So much that she couldn't see

And she needed someone

To show her who she could be

And she tried to survive

Wearing her heart on her sleeve

But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine

You had your fears, I was fine

You showed what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La da-da da-da!

She was scared of it all

Watching from far away

And she was given a role

Never knew just when to play

And she tried to survive

Living her life on her own

Always afraid of the throne

But you've given me strength to find hope!

You had your dreams, I had mine

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared

Lost in the dark, falling apart

I can survive with you by my side

We're gonna be alright

(We're gonna be alright)

This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La da-da da-da!

You had your dreams, I had mine

(You had your dreams, I had mine)

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

When two different worlds collide


	2. The Arrangement

_Disclaimer: I own only the plot_

* * *

"Gwen!" A man's voice called loudly.

A woman dressed in a lacy dark purple dress ran up to embrace him warmy. It was a warm huge full of affection and love.

The woman smiled, she had missed the man.

The woman was Guinevere Leodegrance, the princess of Gwynedd. And her companion was Sir Lancelot. They were lovers and would spend their free time together.

It was a secret affair, one no one could her of. Especially King Thomas, her father.

Gwynedd was a hard place to live in at that time because of it's war with Camelot. The famine, illnesses and war were overwhelming.

Guinevere grew up hating Camelot and vowed to die hating it. Nothing good came from that Kingdom. Their King was horrid and from sources apparently the prince was an arrogant pig.

"I've missed you. It's been two weeks since you left," Guinevere said pulling away from the hug to examine him.

"I know," He leaned in to kiss her. The door of the private library opened. Gwen quickly escaped Lancelot not wanting to be detected.

"Princess Guinevere, the King wishes to meet with you immediately," an interrupting guard told her.

"Thank you," Gwen nodded disappointed. She just wanted time with her beloved. "I'll be right back," she promised looking at Lancelot.

He nodded quietly with devastation. Gwen left the room and made her way to her farther's chambers.

"Dad," she entered smiling. "Is everything well? To your satisfaction?"

The king shook his heard, turning to face her. She knew what was on his mind. War. "We need to end this," her father told her.

"I know," Gwen nodded.

"I have spoken to Uther," the king picked up a goblet and poured himself some water. He was nervous about how to say the next part. "We have made an arrangement."

"About time," Gwen grinned lightly.

"We agreed that a alliance of our kingdom must be made by a union that cannot be broken.." He frowned at his daughter. This was not going to be appreciated. "A marriage between you and the Prince of Camelot."

"No!" Gwen shouted as her smile dropped. She couldn't marry a stranger.

"Gwen-"

"You cannot make me!" She interrupted leaving the room.

* * *

_3 days later..._

Arthur and Uther stood next to each other in the throne room waiting Gwynedd's royal family. "I hear the princess is beautiful," the king whispered to his son. He had not told him the plan of their marriage.

"Really?" Arthur asked not caring.

"Beautiful enough to marry." Uther nodded.

"Good for her," Arthur yawned.

"Arthur, I believe you should ask her to marry you," Uther narrowed his eyes at his son. "By the end of the week."

This caught Arthur's attention. "Father!" He whispered loudly.

The doors opened to reveal King Thomas, Prince Elyan and Princess Guinevere. Guinevere was dressed to impress, wearing a tight blue gown. But, her facial expression was full of anger and sadness.

They walked up to the king of Camelot. "King Uther, I would like to introduce my son Elyan and my daughter-"

Gwen gave him a look to make him stop talking.

"And this is my son, Arthur," Uther nodded.

"My lords," Arthur bowed his head to Elyan and Thomas. He turned to Gwen and offered a hand. "My lady."

Gwen extended her hand slowly for him to kiss. Arthur put her hand against his lips and gave it a kiss that caused Gwen to shiver.

She curtsied and turned to leave. "Wait," Arthur stopped her. "Please, what is your name?"

Gwen looked at him and paused for a moment. "Guinevere." She left the room seconds after saying her name.

"She's very tired," Elyan failed to come up with a good excuse to her rudeness.


	3. Weddings and Proposals

The whole courts of the two kingdoms were gathered in one room. Arthur looked around nervously as Gwen entered slowly. He couldn't deny that she was attractive, but he barely knew her. They had talked only at dinner and that was brief. She completely ignored him. One thing they had in common though was that they both were motherless.

"I'm sorry, I tired to marry Elyan to stop this madness. But, Uther said there was no other possible action," Morgana whispered in Arthur's ear.

"I am honoured to be standing before you today in the presence of our dear friend, King Thomas, his son and his wonderful daughter, Guinevere. The people of this kingdom are very dear to me. This place is my life. I hope one day to continue the good work of my father, and to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness." Arthur began worried about this arrangement. He glanced at Gwen who gave a knowing look.

The courts applauded for the prince of Camelot.

"It is my sincerest hope that you, Princess Guinevere, share these dreams. With this in mind..." He got down on one knee before swallowing. "I would like to ask you to do me the honour of being my...wife."

Gwen looked at Lancelot who was with his fellow knights. He was miserable and so was she. Gwen bit her lip and looked back at Arthur. Her father and kingdom needed this.

"Yes, of course," Gwen nodded with a forced smile.

The courts clapped again, the newly betrothed couple looked at their fathers who were grinning and nodding. 'Glad some people are happy' Arthur and Gwen both thought.

_three hours later..._

Gwen sat in her chambers looking at her engagement ring. She didn't want to marry him, she wanted Lancelot.

Her maidservant entered. "Sir Lancelot is here to see you." She curtsied and left as Lancelot made his way in.

"Lance," she stood up and gave a sad smile.

He bowed down to her. "My Lady," he greeted softly.

"Indeed, I am yours." Gwen teared up. She had been courting Lancelot since she was sixteen, how was she suppose to give up on them, so effortlessly?

Lancelot straightened up to wipe her eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "I always will and I understand."

"I don't want to, but.." Gwen trailed off as Lancelot hushed her.

* * *

Thomas led his daughter down the aisle three days after the proposal. Gwen was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with gold jewellery and tiara with flowers in her hair. Arthur widened his eyes at the sight. His heart was beating so fast out of nerves, but he had never seen such a gorgeous scene. Guinevere was truly beautiful.

They joined hands and Geoffrey stood before them.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Guinevere of Gwynedd. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman? "

"It is." Arthur nodded.

"Is it your wish, Guinevere, to become one with this man?"

"It is." Gwen looked at the floor frowning.

"Do any say nay? Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite..."

After vows, exchanging of rings and many words it was time for the kiss. They stared at each other for a few seconds as Arthur slowly leaned in to give her a quick and gentle kiss that was chaste. The crowd cheered happily.

"You look great," Arthur complimented her quietly with awkwardness.

"As do you," She looked at his chain mail and red cape.

"I'm sorry," he apologised looking at the crowd.

"Me too."

**Next Time- Merlin comes! And it's Dragon's Call!**


	4. I Married An Arse

Gwen watched her family leave and only a few hours after that was an execution. Was this really her new life, killing people just because they had magic? She hoped not. Arthur better be nicer than Uther.

She remembered the night before. The awkward feast. The look on Lancelot's face. The weirdness of going to their chambers that night. Lucky Arthur was kind and told her that he didn't want to sleep with her because he knew she would feel uncomfortable. Gwen was grateful for that.

Arthur came in and gave a small smile. "Milady," he bowed.

"Sire," she curtsied. "Um wasn't killing the man... Um, of little avail." She felt rude questioning the Pendragon's father. But, it was cruel.

"Magic is evil," Arthur told her looking out the window.

"Surely you don't think that..." Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"I do," he said with full confidence.

Gwen examined him shocked. That was a narrow judgement. The wizard did nothing wrong.

"Oh." She nodded slowly.

"I have things to prepare," Arthur said quietly.

Gwen nodded again. "Of course."

He left in silence and Gwen stood there feeling strange.

* * *

Gwen walked around with the Lady Morgana through Camelot.

"So has Arthur been good to you?" She asked with sympathy.

"Oh, yes," Gwen nodded with a sigh. "I'm just not use to him."

"I believe I saw you eyeing one of your knights. Princess, was he a lover?" Morgana whispered the question as they stopped at a stall.

Gwen swallowed looking at items. "Yes," she mumbled.

Morgana frowned. "I'm sorry."

Gwen shook her head. "We all have to accept our fate." She looked away from the ward.

"Arthur isn't that bad.." Morgana said, mentally cursing herself.

"No..of course he isn't."

They walked around more until they spotted Arthur bullying his manservant.

A figure went to Arthur. It was a male peasant. Gwen couldn't hear what was happening nor could Morgana. But, Gwen was not happy about her husband's behaviour. Was this his true colours? He was a jerk and a bully. Lancelot never acted like that.

The servant was brave and courageous to stand up for Morris. Gwen liked that.

Suddenly Arthur put the man's arm behind his back. Gwen gasped.

"Arthur," Morgana shook her head.

Gwen gave a mad expression watching the scene. Arthur was a royal arse.

* * *

Gwen walked up to Merlin who was in the stocks as the children left to collect more scarps.

"I'm Princess Guinevere, Arthur's wife," she introduced herself softly.

"I'm Merlin. My Lady," he bowed his head. "I apologise...I didn't..."

Gwen cut him off. "Believe me, I'm happy you did it. It was very brave." She smiled at the servant.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you stepped away," Gwen nodded. "You couldn't beat him."

"I could." Merlin snorted.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows," Gwen tilted her head.

"Thanks."

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..." She looked down feeling mean.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't look like that," she told him.

He motioned her to come closer. "I'm in disguise"

"Well, it's great you stood up to him," Gwen laughed amused. "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Oh, yeah?" Merlin asked surprised by the Prince's wife.

"Mm-hmm." Gwen nodded.

The children came back with more rotten fruit.

"Your highness, my fans are back."

Gwen laughed and waved as she quickly left.

* * *

Gwen entered the feast hall not too pleased with the celebration. Why was everyone so happy about all the magic users dying? She didn't get it. Her hair was in a bun as she dressed in a tight pink dress. Arthur watched her gaping.

She closed her eyes remembering earlier that day, how Arthur was fighting with Merlin. He stared at her while Merlin was being held by guards. She didn't know why, but Arthur freed Merlin when he caught her eye. He called Merlin brave.

Horns were sounded and everyone found a sit. Gwen, of course was sat next to Arthur. Uther entered and went to his chair.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.." Uther announced.

Every applauded as the music began. With every lyric Gwen became more sleepy. Finally her eyes closed as her body shut down to rest.

She woke up moments later to find herself covered in cobwebs and 'Helen' crashed under a chandelier. It wasn't Helen it was Mary, the mother of the wizard.

She threw her dagger at Arthur and Merlin quickly saved him. Mary died soon after.

"You saved my boy," Uther said thankfully. "A debt must be repaid."

"Oh well.." Merlin said.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Uther insisted.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Merlin rejected.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well..."

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther announced. The court clapped while Gwen giggled.

"Father!" Arthur yelled unimpressed. First an unwanted wife and now an unwanted manservant...great.


	5. The Men Of The Princess's Life

Gwen left the castle and rode to the forest to see a knight and a stallion.

She dismounted her horse and smiled. She looked around to be safe.

"Lancelot?" She whispered.

The knight took off his helmet to reveal that he was indeed Lancelot. "Gwen, my love."

"Lance," she ran up and hugged him. "I was so pleased when I received the letter."

"I couldn't stay away," Lancelot confessed as he hugged back. "How is your husband treating you?"

"He is kind and he hasn't laid a finger on me," Gwen told him. "He has been through a lot with the illness and the tournament."

"I heard. The creature in the water and the snake shield," Lancelot nodded. "As long as you were safe," he kissed her hand.

"I was safe," Gwen gave a soft chuckle.

"It isn't the same without you," Lancelot told her. "I have missed you so much."

"And I you." Gwen nearly teared up.

Lancelot cuddled her again. He nuzzled the top of her head. "I can stay for only tonight."

"Then let's make it count."

* * *

Gwen went back to her and the Prince's chambers at sunset. She changed quickly into her nightgown as she was wary about her sleeping husband that was lying in the bed.

She lied down next to him carefully and closed her tired eyes.

Merlin came in only a few minutes later. "Good morning, your highnesses," he opened the curtain. Arthur groaned as Gwen covered her face with her pillow.

Her maidservant entered and smiled. "Milady, today is a big day," she curtsied.

Gwen yawned. "Fine," she got up and went behind the screen to undress. Her maidservant assisted her.

After the Prince and Princess were dressed they went to exit the room, but Merlin stopped them. "Breakfast is in here today."

There was only one explanation for why. Uther wanted them to bond.

Gwen nodded and sat down at the chambers. Arthur followed her. Servants brought in the food and Arthur and Gwen were then left alone.

"Did you sleep well?" Gwen asked the Prince politely.

"I sleep greatly," Arthur nodded. "I had a dream. It was- It doesn't matter," he added awkwardly.

Gwen nodded and offered a smile as she started eating.

"You weren't in the chambers last night," Arthur stated looking at the bed.

Gwen could only lie. "I couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk."

Arthur gave a look with disbelief, but he moved his head up and down. He didn't want to argue.

"What are you doing today?" Gwen asked.

"Council meetings, hunting, training, tax collecting and just sitting next to my father," Arthur answered.

Gwen nodded, but curiosity made her wonder. "Do you ever dream about not being a prince?"

"No...I mean, once I had a silly dream about being a farmer," Arthur smirked.

Gwen laughed hard at the idea of Arthur labouring.

Arthur's smirk turned to a smile at the laugh. "You have a pretty laugh."

Gwen blushed slightly as she shrugged. "Thank you, my lord."

Arthur chuckled. "Though...I realised that servant's work is not for me."

"Servant's work? Why shouldn't a noble take on such a task?" Gwen lifted an eyebrow.

"It's improper. Nobles must rule." Gwen was strange to Arthur, but he was fascinated.

"What about equality?"

"There are nobles and there are servants," Arthur told her.

Gwen shook her head. "Every man is equal. Status doesn't matter. It's what's inside us that matters."

Arthur looked at her intrigued. "You are wise Gwen and you seem to be full of surprises. Your passion for the people during the illness was...inspirational. The people like you."

Gwen gave a small grin. She slightly felt guilty about last night. But she couldn't be expected to give up everything.


	6. What Poison Brings

Author's note: I knew I was being risky with the last chapter ;)

* * *

The feast after the treaty had started and Gwen and Arthur sat next to each other. It had been three weeks since their wedding.

"You look great," he complimented her.

Gwen smiled looking at him. "Thank you Arthur. You look good too." What she did with Lancelot was only for that one night. Lancelot was wary when it came to honour and Gwen believed in loyalty. She did feel a bit guilty. But Arthur was still a stranger and a sort of friend when he wasn't being an arse.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them," Bayard began his speech. A serving girl brought in a box. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last." The goblets were presented to them.  
"The wounds we received in battle..."

Gwen stopped listening to the king and watched Merlin talk to a handmaiden of Bayard's.

"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war. And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther."  
Everyone stood to toast. "Arthur." Gwen noticed Arthur was about to start drinking before Bayard spoke again. "The Lady Morgana and The Princess Guinevere." The ladies nodded. "The people of Camelot."

Arthur went to drink again before Uther interrupted. "And to fallen warriors on both sides." Everyone went to drink now.

"Stop!" Merlin ran in. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" He took Arthur's goblet.

"What?" Uther questioned.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gwen looked at Bayard and back at her husband's manservant. "This is mental."

Merlin ignored her"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison."

"This is an outrage!" Bayard yelled and he drew his sword along with his men and the knights of Camelot.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther commanded. Camelot guards rushed in. "You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

Uther nodded and looked at Merlin. "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

"I'll handle this," Arthur went around the table. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?"

Arthur grabbed Merlin and took the goblet. Gwen watched concerned. What if Merlin was right?

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now," Uther told Merlin.

"He was seen lacing it," the servant claimed. Gwen bit her lip. He better be right.

"By whom?"

"I can't say."

"I won't listen to this anymore," Bayard denied the claim.

"Pass me the goblet," Uther ordered. Arthur did what he was told. "If you're telling the truth..."

Bayard nodded. "I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Bayard sheathed his sword and went to grab the goblet. "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Bayard snorted. Uther held the goblet up to Merlin. "He'll drink it."

Gwen snapped. Merlin was her friend. "But if it is poisoned, he'll die!"

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uther looked at his daughter in law with coldness.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked with certainty.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

Gaius now spoke up. "Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Then you should've schooled him better," was the harsh king's reply.

"Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it," Arthur insisted.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright," Merlin toasts to Bayard and Arthur before taking a sip. Gwen went around the table anxious.

"It's fine," Merlin confirmed.

"He's all yours." Uther responded looking at Bayard. Gwen sighed relived before Merlin started choking and fell to the floor.

"It's poisoned. Guards seize him!"

"Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison." Gaius rushed over.

* * *

Gwen walked up to Arthur who just had been convinced by Morgana to go and retrieve the flower; despite his father's orders.

"My lord," She greeted.

"Milady, you can just call me Arthur. We are married," Arthur told her with a small smile.

"Then you may call me Guinevere or Gwen," she looked down as she gave a soft chuckle."Are you going?"

"I won't let Arthur die," Arthur nodded.

Gwen smiled and nodded. "Be safe."

"Are you actually starting to care?" He teased.

"Maybe a bit. I'm too young to be widowed," Gwen smirked.

Arthur grabbed one of her hands and gave it a light kiss. "Don't worry Guinevere. I'll be careful."

Gwen blushed red as he left. She hoped and prayed for his safety before walking back to help Gaius and Merlin.

* * *

The princess ran to the dungeons after Arthur was locked up in a cell for disobeying his father.

She went up to his bars and looked around. "My dear, I am glad to see that you came back alive," she forced a smile. "I missed you." Her eyes gave him a look that asked if he had the flower. She placed her hand on one of the bars.

Arthur put a hand on Gwen's as he secretly passed her the flower. "Guinevere, my love, I lived for you."

Gwen nodded at him as she grasped the flower. "I must leave. I'm not suppose to be here. I'll see you when you are freed." When a guard passed Gwen quickly kissed Arthur's hand and turned to leave. She was trying to be convincing.

She rushed back to Gaius' chambers and Merlin lived to see another day.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen sat down on their bed after he was freed. Gwen started to see him as a pretty good friend. He did risk his life for Merlin's. He had the potential to become a great king.

"We make an okay team," Arthur told her.

Gwen nodded in agreement. "Indeed we do. Perhaps I was wrong about you. You're only an arse around the knights."

Arthur snickered at her. "Thank you."

"I owe you an apology," Gwen claimed. "I haven't given you a proper chance and I am sorry for that. I was rude when we first met and I have tried to block you out of my life as much as possible. But you are a good friend Arthur and I hope to get to know you more. Just don't be an arse. I haven't been a good wife and in sorry again for that."

Arthur offered a hand. "Let's start fresh. I'm Arthur Pendragon." Gwen hesitated. Was she suppose to use her present surname or her maiden name. "Say your maiden name," Arthur whispered with a grin.

He read her like a book. "I'm Guinevere Leodegrance. Princess of-"

Arthur interrupted. "Politics is not the best way to start over. Let's just be us. Just a boy and just a girl."


	7. Let's Talk About Sex

Note: This has no sex scene, but talks about the importance of sex in the Middle Ages.

* * *

Gwen sat next to Gaius as she helped someone who had caught the illness that Nimueh made.

Arthur was watching from outside Gaius' chambers and smiled at her. Uther came up to Arthur and smiled himself.

"She will make a fine queen," Uther glanced at Gwen.

Arthur nodded in agreement. "She is caring, wise and kind. Guinevere will do great things for Camelot."

"Like give you a heir," Uther mumbled. Arthur huffed, he only kissed Gwen once and that was only to finish the wedding ceremony. "Have you consummated?"

"Father, can we not talk about this," Arthur didn't want to discuss his sex life with his father. That was weird.

Uther shook his head. "You must bed with her. She must conceive. The dynasty must go on."

Arthur frowned. "I know, but I don't want to force her. I can't just rape the poor girl or lay with her when she isn't ready. We still barely know each other. I will only...consummate when she... wants me. The princess isn't a slave."

Morgana walked up to the Pendragon men and grinned. "Honourable, Arthur." She looked at Gwen. "So she is a practical princess." Morgana liked Gwen, she was nice and sweet.

"Me and Father believe she will do well in queenship," Arthur stated.

"Father and I," Morgana corrected him. "I notice that you are rather fond of your wife."

Arthur nearly blushed, "is that a crime? To fancy the person you are married to?"

"It is great," Uther snorted. "But please, in public, make sure you two look like you are happy together and have bedded."

Morgana had kept quiet about Lancelot and his letters. She felt sorry for Gwen and she didn't want to make things worse for her.

"I'll try," Arthur looked at Gwen again and smiled at her. She was even more beautiful on the inside.

~weeks later~

Arthur and Gwen sat in a forest, having a picnic that Arthur was pressured to arrange with Gwen.

"So, Guinevere...how are you liking Camelot? Be honest," Arthur chuckled.

Gwen looked down and shrugged. "It isn't home yet. But I'm adapting."

"I would love to see your kingdom sometime,"Arthur nodded.

"Really?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Of course. I want to see where you came from and I want to learn your customs. I want to learn everything," he beamed.

Gwen smiled as she looked up at him slightly. "I'm glad."

"Gwen...I'm going to be honest. I like you," Arthur confessed. "I like being around you. I meant, I like, like you. You always speak your mind and you always surprise me. You are so caring and kind...loyal, a great friend and person in general. I'm glad I was forced to marry you instead of a spoilt brat that is overly girly." Every word was genuine and it caused Gwen to blush lightly.

"Arthur, I appreciate your affections. But right now, I only see you as a friend. We have been married for awhile and I apologise for not pleasing you like a wife should. I apologise for not giving myself to you and my failure to fall pregnant with a son. A heir. It is not your fault and believe me when I say that it is defiantly not because of your looks. You are very...attractive," Gwen cleared her throat. She didn't know how to explain herself.

"I know that we have a long way to go," Arthur chuckled. He ate a grape and poured her some wine. "And you aren't pressured to any of those things."

Gwen took a sip of the wine. Conceiving was a duty of a wife in this age and Gwen was failing. Failing because of her love for another.


	8. The Monster is Coming and So Is She

Arthur had taken Uther and Guinevere out to investigate a burning village. Gwen looked at it in fear. What was her kingdom like? Were her people safe? Was Elyan okay? Or her father? Was Lancelot still breathing?

"What creature could've done this?" Uther asked. He wasn't paying attention to the panicking Gwen.

"We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true: it has wings and..." Arthur began, but he stopped.

"What?" Gwen questioned as she started feeling even worse.

"And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh."

Uther nodded and got into king mode. "Post centuries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready. Princess, inform your father."

* * *

Gwen looked outside her window. Her father's army was coming to help out Camelot and Gwen could only think of Lancelot. Luckily, her kingdom was safe.

She closed her eyes to memorise:

A sixteen year old Gwen sat down on a bench next to the training fields. Lancelot came up to her and bowed.

"Lancelot," she smiled brightly.

Lancelot smiled back as he straightened himself. "Milady."

She looked at the other knights training. "Why do you want to be a knight?"

Lancelot huffed. He didn't want to share his sob story. But, he couldn't defy the beautiful Gwen. "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for this kingdom. "

Gwen looked at him with window and sympathy. "You will make a fine knight. We need men like you," she told him.

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"Well not me...well yeah. I guess I do need men like you."

Lancelot leaned in closer and pushed away a lock of her hair. Gwen blushed red as she felt her hair move. He looked at her lips and bit his. His eyes were asking to touch them.

"Yes," Gwen whispered, she wanted his kiss more than anything that day. He leaned in and their two mouths came together. It was their first kiss, but not the last.

Gwen opened her eyes again and sighed. The very thought of the kiss made her feel warm and comfortable. But her husband had just entered and she knew such thoughts were wrong and so were some actions….

She turned to her spouse. "Arthur, how was training?"

"Not good, Guinevere," Arthur pouted. He was sweaty and tired. "They are horrid."

Gwen frowned and sat next to him at the table. "I'm sure that you will succeed. Most of these knights are still in youth when it comes to swordplay. When my father's military comes envision how much mightier Camelot will be. When this beast comes, the soldiers will look up to you. Don't say they are horrid."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have all that weight on my shoulders. These men are hard to train all by myself." Arthur smiled weakly at her.

"If it eases you, Sire, I know an excellent swordsman. I'm sure he would be willing to give a hand with teaching the knights while he sojourns." Gwen told him with a shrug. "He goes by the name of Sir Lancelot."

"Oh? Maybe I could talk with him," Arthur nodded as Gwen smiled.

* * *

Elyan abd Lancelot along with knights from her birthplace entered the feast hall

"Prince Elyan," Uther nodded at Gwen's brother.

"Uther," Elyan offered his hand and Uther shook it.

Gwen smiled at her brother and Elyan smioed back to break the seriousness of everything. Lancelot caught Gwen's eyes quickly and they just stared at each other feeling mixed emotions.

''Thank you for coming, we need all the help we can get.''

Elyan huffed and looked around the hall. ''I will not see my sister dead. Especially in her youth.''

Gwen wanted to laugh. She was ninteen, but Elyan always made her sound like she was ten. It wasn't that he said youth, but it was the way he said it. Gwen wanted to remind him they were only three years apart and that she was married.

''I understand,'' Uther said firmly. ''Let the feast begin! To welcome my friends!''

Hours pasted and meals were eaten. Gwen kept trying to speak to her husband and her brother, but Lancelot had been distracting her with his misery from across the room. Music began and Gwen slowly stood you and walked over to her beloved knight.

''Shall we dance?'' Gwen asked softly with a warm smile. She wished he was noble or she was a peasent. None of this would have happened if she was born of servant blood. She wouldn't even be able to marry Arthur. Servants and nobles don't fall in love.

''If that is what you wish,'' Lancelot grinned at her and got up. He offered his arm and she took it so she could be lead to the dance floor.

Arthur watched them dance from his seat and he took a giant swig of wine. He wanted to get drunk so he wouldn't have to remember how 'friendly' Gwen was with this knight. They were smiling and staring at each other. Arthur was horrid at lip reading, but he knew they were flirting. Gwen's smirk confirmed it as did the body language

Uther noticed the attraction between Lancelot and Gwen too. He didn't like it. ''Prince Elyan, what is the nature of the relationship between Guinevere and your….knight?''

Elyan glanced over at his sister. He knew for quite sometime that they were courting. She must have been seventeen when Elyan caught her snogging his best friend. But, Lancelot and Gwen didn't know the he knew. Elyan hoped that Lancelot and his sister were through. But, he saw love within the flirts. ''Gwen- Guinevere and my knight have been great friends since they were sixteen. I believe that their friendship is strong,'' Elyan said as he looked at the king.

Arthur snorted and Morgana looked at him. ''Jealous?'' the lady asked.

The prince of Camelot just rolled his eyes and stood to walk over to Gwen and Lancelot. He tapped on Lancelot's shoulder to make the knight turn around. ''May i please borrow my wife?''

Lancelot frowned at the word wife, but nodded. ''My Lord. My Lady,'' he bowed twice and walked away; passing Gwen a disappointed look.

Gwen pouted slightly at Lancelot. Arthur got into his dancing postion. ''My love?'' He looked at her questionable.

Gwen nodded and got back into her postion and they began waltzing. ''Darling,'' Gwen looked around. Arthur and her agreed to call each other the whole lovey dovey names in public to ease pressure of the courts. ''You look stress.''

''A monster is coming,'' Arthur said with no emotion.

''Right. I'm sorry..i didn't mean to…''

Arthur laughed loudly. ''It's okay, my love. Lets just enjoy the music.''

* * *

After several attacks from the beast, Arthur became more and more stressed. He sat in his room and decided to rest. But, he couldn't. Gwen was probably out with Sire Lancelot. What did she even see in him? Was it his looks? Well Arthur thought he was attractive too. Was it because he was honourable? Arthur had honour too!

''Why can't i be happily married?'' Arthur asked himself. He liked Gwen, but she only saw him as a friend. Being friendzoned wasn't exactly the best way to spend your life with someone.

Arthur looked at a small book on the table. It was a diary. Gwen's diary. Arthur bit his lip while he stared at it. He needed to know what he was up against. He couldn't read her diary, though…right? It was morally wrong. But temepation beated Arthur's repect for Gwen and he opened the first page with a quest to read all about her feelings towards Lancelot.

* * *

Nimueh looked at her water and enchanted it to see Gwen talking with Lancelot as he groomed his horse. Gwen looked worried for him, but Nimueh couldn't care less. She smirked at the sight of the two. ''Oh Princess, you should never marry a Pendragon,'' Nimueh snickered and took out a vial. ''You must learn from your mistakes.''


	9. Notes From The Author

Hey thanks for your reviews and thoughts :) I love hearing from you guys. But please hear me out about the plot and the characters.

1. When Lancelot and Gwen met that night in the forest was their last night. Lancelot cared about his honour and Gwen believed in loyalty. However, at the feast Lancelot was miserable because he still loved her, like he was miserable on the show. Gwen flirted with him because she wants him to know she still has affections for him.

2. Please understand Gwen. Her father that she loved truly forced her to marry a stranger and being a noble wasn't easy. Plus, Gwen also really loved Lancelot, but she always had pressure because of her title. Gwen deep doen wants to love Arthur, but she hates the pressure of having to. She is more comfortable with Lancelot at the moment, because she doesn't feel like it's her duty to love him. And yes you may think it's puppy love because they got together at sixteen. But some high school sweethearts do stick together forever. And its not like they are Romeo and Juliet. They were together for three years. So please understand Gwen. She was forced to give up her whole world and was forced to marry a stranger.

3. Trust me when I say that Arthur has no intention of giving up ;)

4. Will Gwen end up loving Arthur? Hmmmmmm. PM me if you really need the spoiler

5. I may have implyed that Gwen and Lance slept together, but they didn't XP they just snuggled and kissed. Gwen would feel awful if she didn't save herself for the king. (Middle ages…tough people)

6. I Love ya reviewers, followers and favouriters xox


	10. I'll Fight For You

Note: You guys didn't offend me at all. I appreciate your reviews :) I just wanted to clarify with you. I'm sorry if I offended you with my notes. I'm glad you like my story and thank you for your support and opinions. Like I said, I just wanted you to understand the story from Author's POV, but your views are also important!

* * *

"You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today," Uther said as he had Guinevere, Arthur and Gaius in the council chamber.

"All I know is it's still out there," Arthur said hiding how proud he was.

"Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now," Uther stated. These words made Gwen frown with worry and concern. How many would die? What about Elyan, Arthur and Lancelot? Gwen was shocked that she thought of Lancelot last.

"Sire, if I may," Gaius spoke up.

"Gaius?"

"I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin," Gaius informed him.

Uther looked curious. "A griffin? What's in a name?"

"The griffin is a creature of magic," Gwen answered for Gaius. She only heard stories, but she never knew what they looked like.

"I don't have time for this, physician and princess," Uther told the two. Arthur glanced at his wife, he had read her diary and he regrated it. She saw Lancelot that night. He wasn't sure how he felt.

Gaius shook his head. "It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be –"

"Killed by magic," Gwen finished the sentence.

"You both are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today," Uther retorted. He would not use magic.

Arthur sighed and walked over to Gwen. "I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what they say."

"What truth?"

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it." Arthur informed his father with honesty.

"Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?" Uther asked avoiding eye contact with the princess.

Arthur nodded. "An hour. Maybe two."

"Good. We finish this tonight."

* * *

Gwen walked into the armoury holding a strip of material . She ignored the other men and with the best of her ability, she overlooked Lancelot. She went up to her husband who was preparing himself. "I wanted to see you," she told him as she looked directly into his eyes. "Be careful." She tied the material around his covered arm. "Come back in one piece." She was being genuine and this wasn't just a performance to persuade Camelot that they were happy together. Arthur sensed that and he smiled at her.

"I will not only fight for Camelot and the king, but I'll fight for you," he leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. "I'll always fight for you." Arthur didn't care about the thoughts of his men, but he did feel sorry for Lancelot. Arthur never really gave his heart to someone before, but he imagined that Lancelot would be hurt. However, Arthur was scarred by the diary; at least it was one night, weeks ago, before they were truly friends. That was the only thought that was keeping him calm. He had to win his wife.

Gwen chuckled as she blushed. "And live for me, please. I only ask that of you. Live for me."

Arthur shook his head and pecked her forehead. "I can't make promises that I can't keep."

"Then cross your fingers," she half joked.

Arthur laughed. "I promise that I will try to keep breathing."

Gwen nodded before she curtsied and headed to her brother. "Brother," she hugged him.

"Save me the speech, Gwennie I will do my best to keep safe," Elyan snickered at her as he hugged back.

Gwen shook her head. "If you die, I'll kill you."

"I can't die twice," Elyan rolled his eyes.

"Want to make a bet?" Gwen smirked. Elyan chuckled and pulled out of the hug.

* * *

Guinevere watched happily as her brother, Lancelot and Arthur came back along with most of the soldiers. She ran down and embraced her brother. As she was in her Brother's arms she looked at Lancelot and gave him a smile to show that she was relieved with his safety. Arthur noticed this and walked away to speak to his father. But really he didn't want to be there while Gwen and Lancelot exchange looks.

* * *

Gwen patted her brother's horse as Elyan prepared to leave with their father's army. "I'm going to miss you," she told Elyan.

"And I you," he sheathed his sword before mounting the horse. "But before I leave, I must see to my brotherly duties and advise you. Be more cautious with your love life. Stop whatever you are doing with my knight. I don't wish to hurt you sister, but I will not see you dead because of puppy love. Lancelot was your first love, don't make him your last."

Gwen closed her eyes. "How long have you known?"

"I have known for too long."

* * *

Nimueh poured King Thomas a drink and smiled at him. "Anything else, My Lord?"

Thomas shook his head as he smiled back. He looked at the drink and frowned. How could he drink and eat while his son and daughter were endangered?

"Please drink sire," Nimueh curtsied. She was pretending to be a maidservant in order to harm what Gwen loved most, her kingdom.

Thomas nodded again and took a sip of the wine.

Nimueh curtsied and walked out of the room. In two hours the king would be dead.


	11. Heartbreaks For Everyone

Gwen sat with Arthur at their table for breakfast. It was a normal day, nothing different. Their conversation was normal, the food was normal and the weather was perfect. So naturally Gwen and Arthur were surprised as the chamber's doors opened to reveal Lancelot.

"Princess, I come with a message from your brother," Lancelot said making Gwen gape with confusion.

Arthur wasn't pleased that it was Lancelot who came back to deliver the message. Lancelot just left. "Doesn't your kingdom have a royal messenger?" Arthur asked Gwen.

"We do," Lancelot said quickly. "The prince said that it would be better if I gave the message. That a close_ friend_ should gave the message."

Gwen frowned, her confusion turned to worry. "Lance, what happened?"

Lancelot looked down to face the floor. "The king is dead."

Gwen started crying as soon as Lancelot said dead. "No!" she covered her mouth. "No!" Tears kept bursting from her eyes. She didn't believe him, but she knew he wouldn't lie to her.

Lancelot quickly ran up to hug her, but Arthur grabbed her first. Arthur embraced her warmly; he didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say. Lancelot frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Gwen shook her head. "No!"

* * *

Uther had called Arthur into his chambers after receiving the news.

"Father," Arthur nodded as he entered slowly. "You called."

Uther picked up a quill and dunk it in some ink. "When do you leave for the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, after lunch," the prince answered. He wanted to be with his wife, comforting her.

"I must inform you. Thomas' death was the symbol of their kingdom being under attacked. If Gwynedd falls then Guinevere will no longer have a purpose. Please son, do not get too attached to your wife."

Arthur widened his eyes. It was a little too late. "What if she becomes heavy with child? Would you still force the annulment?" Arthur questioned his father. Uther couldn't be serious. But, yet again his father clearly didn't like Gwen.

Uther frowned and started writing on a piece of parchment. "We will send her away to a nice manor in the countryside. It's a wonderful place to raise a child and no one would know."

'And she would have Lancelot with her,' Arthur thought to himself. "But we'll know. I doubt Gwynedd will fall. It has two legitimate heirs still breathing. "

"For now."

* * *

Lancelot, Merlin and the married pendragons made camp after hours and hours of horse riding. The knight went with Merlin to go find firewood. It was the perfect escape from Guinevere.

"He has feelings for her, doesn't he?" Lancelot asked. He knew that Merlin had magic, it was he who helped him kill the griffin. But, Lancelot nearly forgot that, because all he thought about was how much he envied Arthur. Merlin didn't need to answer, Lancelot knew the truth.

"What about you? Do you have feelings for Gwen?" Merlin questioned. That was also a question that didn't require an answer.

Lancelot sighed. Of course he had feelings for her. She was everything he wanted. She was his everything. "My feelings do not matter. I will not come between them. She has changed me forever, but some things cannot be. I am a knight and she is…out of my league."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? He loves her and...She's happy. Well you know despite her father's death," Lancelot looked back at the camp. She seemed happy and he loved her so he had to let her be happy or find the happiness they she was pretending to have. Lancelot knew she didn't love Arthur, but she was starting to like him. It hurt, but she deserved Arthur. Lancelot was just a man who swung a sword. He was never worthy of her.


	12. Letting Go

Guinevere and Lancelot sat next to each other the following morning. Arthur had gone to take a toilet break and Merlin was caring for the horses.

Gwen looked at the knight and sighed. "Thank you, for everything. It was brave of you to come while it seems my family is being targeted."

"I won't let anything happen to you," Lancelot swore. "I rather drown in my own blood." He stood up and picked up his bag. "How is Arthur treating you?"

Gwen automatically felt awkward after hearing that question. "He is kind."

"And you have feelings for him." Not a question

Gwen looked down feeling awful. She nearly hated her late father on her wedding day. But, father didn't know she loved the knight. Though, it wasn't that hard to discover. He should have known. Half of her kingdom probably knew. She wasn't ashamed of it and she never was. But, things were complex. She had to be Arthur's and with her new feelings starting she felt distant from Lancelot. Lancelot had her heart, but Arthur owned everything else. Lancelot recognised that, he knew that he shouldn't have kissed her the night that they secretly met. They were still in love and Gwen would never lose love for Lancelot. However, she had to let go and so did he.

"I won't fight it," Lancelot replied. "I won't stop you two. But, I will never stop loving you. I am not afraid to say how I feel. I could say it to the entire population of Albion. In fact, the day your father declared his arrangement with Uther, I was going to ask for your hand. Of course I didn't after I found out. I would die a hundred times over for you." He took a deep breath. "But because I love you, I have to let you be. I am nothing."

"You are everything right with this world," she said quickly. "You are brave, honourable, kind, loyal, compassionate and devoted, and one day you will find someone who can be yours. Any lady would be happy to have you. I was happy. I never knew my love could go so deep. My feelings will ever fade. I have loved you for three years, Lancelot. Three," she told him with full seriousness. "Though letting go is all I do now. I had to let go of my kingdom, my life, you and now my father! My life is letting go now!"

She rose and started to pace. They both turned silent, holding back urges.

"I suppose that our chapter over though," Gwen frowned. "And now a new page must start."

Arthur appeared a second later. "Okay, let's go." Gwen and Lancelot looked at each other when they heard those words.

"Like I haven't done that before," Gwen sighed and walked over to the horses. Arthur looked at Lancelot knowingly. The knight saw Arthur eye him and walked off.

* * *

They arrived at the castle. The castle was smaller than Camelot's and the stones were grey, but it was still beautiful and Arthur felt breathless. It was decorated with sculptures of people and it seemed welcoming with heaps of warmth. Arthur didn't know why or how to explain how he saw the palace. The courtyard was covered in candles, flowers and other gifts. Some were jewellery, food and clothes. "Umm," Arthur blinked at the presents.

"The funeral goes for three day. This is the first day. They present gifts to the royal family as well as the king. Tonight the candles shall be lit as the royals receive their presents. Tomorrow the body will be place in a carriage and will tour the kingdom till they get to the lake of Atavus. They burn the bodies of the royals there. The following day is a festival in Thomas' honour and of course they have the coronation the next day," Lancelot explained the tradition of royal funerals. Arthur was excited about tomorrow only because he would see the kingdom. He took the safer route, so he only knew what the castle looked like.

Arthur nodded as he understood. "What are the coronations like?"

"Like yours, but I will be the one to crown the new king. It's a symbol of peace and agreement between the heirs," Gwen answered as she looked at the castle. She felt her father in her heart, telling her that it was okay. But, Gwen still felt upset. She was now orphaned and she had to let go of another thing. She was going to miss her father. She already did.

Guards helped her dismount her horse when the four came to a halt. She smied her thank you to them, but her tears fell as soon as the castle doors opened. Elyan stood in the entrance and he looked like he had been crying.

Gwen ran to her brother and he ran to her until they both came to each other and embraced. "It's true?" she didn't have to ask, but she still couldn't fully process her father gone. The man who raised her was dead. The man who made her the way she was died.

Elyan nodded. "It's my entire fault," he whispered.

Gwen shook her head. "Only the killer is to blame," she said gently with weakness. "Your majesty."

* * *

Arthur looked outside his window seeing servants and council members holding the candles as the knights raised their swords in the air. Some peasants handed Guinevere and Elyan their presents which were taken by manservants of the castle to store. Gwen looked dashing for someone who was mourning. She was able to pull off a grateful, but depressed smile that was still beautiful when she received presents. Arthur felt empathy for Gwen. She was being strong. Arthur wouldn't know how he would manage his father dying.

Arthur loved how strong Gwen was, she would be making her father proud. She was kind, sweet, smart, beautiful, funny, just, caring and in every way wonderful. Arthur swore that if he opened a dictionary and turned to perfect he would she a drawing of her.

A maid entered the room. She curtsied though he had his back to her. "My lord," she said with sweetness.

Arthur turned around and nodded. "Yes."

She showed him a bracelet. It had a strange gem yet Arthur liked it. "This was bestowed for you,'' she told him and gave it to him quickly.

"Thanks."

When the maid left Arthur stared into the gem with fascination. He had never seen anything like it. But, it was striking in a manly way and very charming…..


End file.
